galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Turbo Episodes
'Power Rangers Turbo Logo' 'Episodes' #'Shift Into Turbo, Part I' #*'The Turbo Rangers recount their adventure on Muranthias to Rocky, whilst Divatox rallies her troops together to get revenge.' #'Shift Into Turbo, Part II' #*'Justin fends off the invading Piranhatrons at the power plant by himself until the Turbo Rangers can join him. Meanwhile, a mysterious wormhole is detected opening in space.' #'Shift Into Turbo, Part III' #*'Zordon tell the Power Rangers that Lerigot is here to finally free him from his confinement and that he and Alpha will return to Eltar.' #'Shadow Rangers' #*'Divatox’s Chromite blasts the Turbo Rangers with a device capable of absorbing their powers and using them to create the menacing Shadow Rangers.' #'The Whole Lie' #*'Justin’s compulsive lying soon leads the Power Rangers into great danger.' #'Transmission Impossible' #*'Dimitria’s friend Visceron, a native of Inquiris, arrives on Earth with urgent news relating to her, but Divatox intercepts him and brainwashes him.' #'Rally Ranger' #*'Porto goes rogue and attacks the Turbo Rangers. Meanwhile, Justin enters a soap box derby where a rival attempts to use dangerous tactics to emerge victorious.' #'Built For Speed' #*'When two members of Adam’s 1950’s stunt show challenge each other to a drag race, Divatox plants a bomb in one of the cars, with the vicious Demon Racer sent to distract the Turbo Rangers.' #'Glyph Hanger' #*'Adam’s play is hampered when he begins to unknowingly use a monster’s staff as a prop, transforming words around him into hieroglyphics.' #'Weight And See' #*'The monstrous Numbor takes advantage of Katherine’s struggle with anorexia and makes her lighter than air.' #'Alarmed And Dangerous' #*'Divatox places a detonator in a firetruck. With vast distractions, will the Power Rangers be able to successfully prevent the detonation?' #'Bicycle Built For The Blues' #*'Justin is given a new bicycle for his birthday, but is revealed to be a detonator on wheels.' #'The Millennium Message' #*'The Blue Senturion, a law enforcer from the future, arrives to provide the Turbo Rangers with a message alerting them of an impending alliance of the most powerful forces in the universe.' #'A Drive To Win' #*'Adam teaches wayward soccer player Carlos about teamwork, whilst Divatox plants a bomb beneath the soccer game scoreboard.' #'Cars Attacks' #*'Griller sends all of Angel Grove’s cars into orbit around the Earth and begins using them to bombard the city. Meanwhile, Kat tries to teach Lt. Stone’s niece Jenny Hunter to open up her heart to other people.' #'Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers, Part I' #*'After seeing that a mere fly coming into contact with the Blue Senturion causes him to short circuit, Divatox sends down Shrinkasect. The monster turns into a fly and lands on the Blue Senturion’s neck, causing him to go crazy.' #'Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers, Part II' #*'After being shrunk by Shinkasect, the Turbo Rangers soon learn that they are slowly turning into insects.' #'Passing The Torch, Part I' #*'Divatox is pressured by her mother, Mama D, to deal the Turbo Rangers a crucial blow.' #'Passing The Torch, Part II' #*'Cassie & TJ successfully locate Tommy, but they find the task of rescuing him difficult. Meanwhile, an hourglass starts to countdown which will countdown to an event that will change the foundation of the Power Ranger Legacy forever.' #'Stitch Witchery' #*'Ashley’s new sweater becomes the city’s newest fashion sensation. Divatox places a formula on the sweater, turning anyone who wears it evil, which includes the Blue Senturion.' #'The Wheel Of Fate' #*'Divatox’s forces uncover two powerful vehicles, the Lightning Cruiser & Storm Blaster.' #'Trouble By The Slice' #*'During a test of a new teleporter weapon created by Porto, Divatox is accidentally sent to Earth with a bad case of amnesia.' #'The Phantom Phenomenon' #*'Justin and a friend witness the arrival of a space vessel, whilst the Turbo Rangers are assisted in battle by a new ally with the ability to clock himself.' #'Vanishing Act' #*'The Turbo Rangers discover that entire portions of Angel Grove, including the Power Chamber, are being turned invisible.' #'When Time Freezes Over' #*'Divatox’s attempts to launch a freeze key into the sun and cut the planet off from it’s heat but is hampered by the Turbo Rangers, so she enlists the aid of Clockster to turn back time so she can save the freeze key.' #'The Darkest Day' #*'Divatox’s brother General Havoc has come knocking, taking his sister to space to provide her with a Space Base. Havoc deploys his Metallosaurus to begin a campaign of destruction against the Turbo Rangers.' #'One Last Hope' #*'Divatox rains chaos down on the city with a deadly new neutron laser, Angel Grove rests on the Turbo Rangers and their latest acquisitions, the Rescuezords.' #'The Fall Of The Phantom' #*'Divatox & General Havoc capture Cassie and lures the Phantom Ranger into their clutches to gain control of the Phantom’s Power Ruby.' #'Clash Of The Megazords' #*'With the Phantom Ranger’s life force slowly slipping from him, the Turbo Rangers make a bid to recover the Power Ruby. Divatox sends Crosspatch and several of her Chromites to destroy Angel Grove with the Turbo Megazord, forcing the Turbo Rangers to confront it with the Rescue Megazord.' #'The Robot Ranger' #*'During an outing in the Juice Bar, Justin stumbles on Ashley with wiring in her arm.' #'Beware The Third Wish' #*'Divatox come into possession of three wishing coins and uses one of them to turn Blue Senturion evil.' #'The Gardener Of Evil' #*'Divatox continues her search for the third coin, as the Turbo Rangers battle the Blue Senturion.' #'Fire In Your Tank' #*'Torch Tiger ingests super fuel developed by the Turbo Rangers and gains the power to breath incredible amounts of fire.' #'The Turn Of The Wretched Wrench' #*'Ashley begins to devote most of her time to catching up in Autoshop but Divatox’s latest scheme has her Maniac Mechanic steal her lucky wrench to build a Battle Wagon.' #'Spirit Of The Woods' #*'Whilst jogging, TJ meets a mysterious young boy called Erutan whose power may be all that can aid the Power Rangers in their struggle to prevent Divatox from laying waste to the forests of Angel Grove.' #'The Song Of Confusion' #*'Cassie holds several auditions for a new band, but the members she accepts have already signed a life-long contract to Divatox’s Army. Once signed, the renegade musicians perform a grating, sense-shattering number that plays havoc with the equilibrium of all who hears it, including the Turbo Rangers.' #'The Accident' #*'When one of his teammates, a star player in line for promotion to team captain is severely injured, Carlos is made to feel responsible for the deed. Meanwhile, work is completed on Elgar’s new Terrorzord.' #'Cassie's Best Friend' #*'Divatox’s latest monster’s transmogrifying paste can change ordinary people into animals, but when Cassie’s dog Jetson is caught in the blast, he transforms into a human.' #'The Curve Ball' #*'TJ finds difficulty in learning to counter a pitch in softball, which inspires Divatox to summon a monster with a dangerous curve ball.' #'Carlos And The Count' #*'Carlos is bitten by a lunar bat and begins to develop strange symptoms associated with vampirism.' #'Little Strong Man' #*'A bite from a radioactive ant effects Justin giving him super strength.' #'The Rival Rangers' #*'Ashley & Cassie compete for the affections of male student Bobby as the eve of a school dance approaches whilst Porto pilots his new Shark Zord into Angel Grove.' #'Parts And Parcel' #*'Bulk & Skull become suspects when the packages they are delivering begin to have their contents stolen. TJ offers to help clear their names, and discovers Divatox is stealing electronic parts to create a remote control device for the Divazords, which battle the Turbo Rangers & Blue Senturion in a city-shattering final conflict.' #'Chase Into Space, Part I' #*'Justin’s father has a new job, which will take him away from the city which forces Justin to make a decision regarding where he stands as a Power Ranger. Meanwhile, Divatox challenges the most powerful monster in the galaxy, Goldgoyle to prove his might against the Turbo Rangers.' #'Chase Into Space, Part II' #*'The Turbo Rangers fight to defend the Power Chamber against the invading forces, but are forced back against the overwhelming hordes.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Turbo